Reto song-fics
by Proxi Otaku
Summary: 8 song-fics de este maravilloso juego de terror, es un pésimo summary lo sé pero denle una oportunidad


**OK este reto lo leí en… ya no me acuerdo donde, pero me llamo mucho la atención, tengo que poner mi música en aleatorio y escribir un drabble o viñeta escuchando la canción, la cantidad que quiera de canciones, comúnmente 10, no tenía tantas ideas, pero quizá si me llegan más ideas añado capítulos.**

 **Espero que os guste y no me miren raro por las canciones que salieron en el aleatorio, tengo gustos MUY variados, no es broma, puedo estar escuchando bachata, se salta a heavy metal y de ahí terminas escuchando a Lila Downs o a los Ángeles Azules XD.**

 **Advertencias: Rarezas, faltas de ortografía y algunas locuras que salieron de mi mente**

 **El titulo será de la canción y el cantante o grupo, en paréntesis la pareja o personaje.**

 **Ok dentro fic.**

 **1) Earned It- The Weeknd (Golden x T. Chica) Animatrónicos.**

Quizá no fuera el más querido por los niños.

Pero aquello no le importaba, el simple hecho de verla, de escucharla reír, eso le bastaba.

Desde que un nuevo dueño tomo posesión de la pizzería hubo cambios, el volvió cantar, el restaurante era inmenso, pero ello no evitaba que el observara a la polluela de mejillas sonrosadas mientras tarareaba para divertir a los niños, sabía que _Un amor seria trágico_ , iniciando por las molestias que había entre Toys y Olds, ni decir que le temían tanto a Springtrap como le temían a Él, pero ello no evitaba que soñase con quererla, y debía admitir que le molestaba ver a cualquier otro cerca de ella, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero deseaba arrancarle la cara al conejo azul que no dejaba de buscar impresionar a la rubia.

Era imposible intentar algo, casi como un intento suicida, pero lo haría, si con ello lograba que Toy Chica lo viera y supiera de sus sentimientos, unos minutos antes de que el local cerrara dejo una nota en un lugar donde la polluela lo encontraría fácilmente.

La primera hora pasó, sin resultado aparente, exceptuando que vio a la polluela pasar cerca de donde se encontraba, aunque no estaba en su ruta de cacería, la siguiente hora paso y el conejo dorado, sin nada que hacer, se unió a la cacería, en ese momento unos ojos azules chocaron con los orbes negros de él, la polluela se acercó lentamente, con cautela hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él, en cosa de segundos la rubia se encontraba abrazando al ojinegro mientras se besaban, en ese momento la polluela dejo caer una nota que tenía apretada en su mano desde el momento que la encontró.

Con tinta negra y caligrafía negra, característica del oso dorado, se encontraban dos simples palabras " _Te amo_ ", y en una tinta rosa y con letra muy femenina la respuesta " _Yo igual_ "

 **2) Summer Love -One direction (Fonnie o Foxy x Bonnie) Humanos** ** _Esta triste ToT_** **.**

Y ahí estaba el peli morado, con lágrimas en sus orbes rojizos, las maletas a su lado y el que observase al pelirrojo con una sonrisa triste y mientras el de orbes dorados daba un aura triste, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando el avión del oji rubí.

La voz por los parlantes aviso que el vuelo saldría en 20 minutos, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Volveré las próximas vacaciones- susurro el peli morado.

-No lo prometas, no es seguro- contesto en tono triste el pelirrojo.

-Al menos te prometo algo, jamás olvidare este amor de verano, te quiero Foxy- dicho ello el pelirrojo le apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Bonnie, solo me basta eso, si no puedo verte de nuevo al menos sé que jamás me olvidaras- susurro el oji ámbar.

Esa escena era simplemente romántica, nadie interfería, cosa que ambos agradecían.

La voz hablo nuevamente avisando que quedaban 5 minutos, al fin se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos rojos.

-No lo hagas más difícil- susurro el peli morado tomando al más alto por su camisa y dándole un beso.

-No lo intentó- dijo mientras el peli morado tomaba sus maletas y se acercaba a donde se indicaba el vuelo que tomaría.

En pocos minutos se encontraba en su asiento, observo por la ventanilla, el paisaje, el ambiente cálido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando noto al pelirrojo con un cartel sencillo "No me olvides".

Y un último adiós seguido de un "Te amo" salió de los labios de ambos cuando el avión despego.

 **3) Goma de Mascar- Paty Cantú (T. Bonnie x T. Freddy) Yaoi *¬* Humanos.**

Todavía recordaba como sus vidas se habían cruzado, una audición para guitarrista, lo último que les faltaba para su grupo musical, cuando vio entrar al peli celeste de ojos verde su mente se puso en blanco, le parecía un chico… bastante atractivo, eso no había duda, y su talento era envidiable, había logrado entrar a la banda, pero resulto ser alguien… especial. Una DIVA.

Y justamente, siendo el un chico que se decía completamente Hetero, vino a enamorarse de esa diva que era todo lo contrario a él, era tímido en comparación al oji verde, y eso que era un cantante que amaba ligar con sus fans, pero Bon buscaba toda la atención, y sin embrago notaba que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, aquellas miradas durante los shows, dios, hasta Mangle, su baterista, y Toy Chica, vocalista femenina, se habían dado cuenta, cosa que le traía problemas.

Todo se desato una noche, quizá, la noche que TODO empezó a encajar.

Estaban descansando en un autobús de la última gira, durante la noche el autobús tomo una curva cerrada, logrando que callera de su cama y encima de él sintió a otra persona, soltó un gemido de dolor, le habían quitado el aire por la caída, cuando abrió los ojos, sus ojos aguamarina se unieron a los verdes, el peli celeste le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que esto es una posición comprometedora, Bon, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?- susurro el castaño evitando despertar a las otras 2 integrantes que dormían un poco más alejadas, a unos metros, divididos por una improvisada pared de maletas.

-No Fred, creo que tengo otra idea- susurro a la vez el oji verde.

Al momento el castaño ya se encontraba besando al menor, quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo resistiéndose a sus sentimientos.

Siempre se amarían, eso lo juraba y cada mes se volverían más locos por el otro.

 **4) No hay final feliz- Porta (Purple Phone o Purple Guy x Phone Guy y Mike x Purple Guy)** ** _Se pasa de triste, al menos a mí se me hizo triste solo de imaginarlo._**

El peli morado era molesto, pero aun así lo quería, pero no cambiaría nada que era terco, y un poco agresivo algunas veces, pero todo tenía un límite.

Ambos eran guardias, él era vespertino y acompañaba al peli morado durante la noche, aunque lo último que hacían era _trabajar._

Pero en ese momento quería morirse, el oji violeta se encontraba en una esquina del local, un poco ocultos por unas decoraciones, besaba al pelinegro de apellido Schmidt, pensó que al fin podía confiarse de él, pero se equivocó, como siempre le pasaba cuando de amor se hablaba.

La noche llegó y las lágrimas se secaron, lo enfrentaría, o al menos le daría una lección si no funcionaba, le espero en la oficina y a los pocos minutos el guardia entro y lo primero que hizo fue intentar besarlo, pero el más bajo lo detuvo.

-Jamás tendremos nuestro final feliz- susurro aguantándolo las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Scott- susurro Vincent.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- susurro el pelinegro-Vincent, espero seas feliz-

Dicho eso se alejó lentamente, quería arrepentirse cuando cruzo la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, antes de cerrar la puerta del local alcanzo a escuchar un lamento seguido de varios golpes, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con el pelinegro, ahora eso ya no era el hogar que había sido, tomo una maleta y mientras guardaba su ropa jalo uno de los pantalones de su expareja y tiro una cajita negra, al abrirla, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, un anillo, un jodido anillo de compromiso, eso lo llevo al límite, su cordura se perdió, el orgullo ya se había ido a la mierda, sabía que no podría recuperar al peli morado y sin pensarlo se acercó a los suplementos médicos que aún quedaban de cuando estudiaba medicina, tomo una jeringa, un frasco de anestesia y un vaso con un poco de vodka, inhalo profundamente mientras vertía en la jeringa todo el contenido del frasco y tomo dos tragos de vodka, la jeringa ingreso rápidamente en su piel y alcanzo una vena de su brazo, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada y la voz sollozante del hombre que lo amó, dejo que el líquido entrara rápidamente en su torrente.

10… ojala fuese feliz.

9... Mike sería mejor pareja para Vincent

8… Escucho un grito desde la puerta

7… Toda la luz de su alegría se apagaba

6… No estaba destinado a amar

5… Mucho menos a tener su cuento de hadas

4… Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse de golpe

3… Ya no sentía su torso y piernas, escuchó al peli morado entrar en la habitación

2… Notó a Vincent a su lado, abrazándole, disculpándose

1… La obscuridad lo rodeo y lo último que sintió fue una lágrima del peli morado caer por su mejilla.

 **5) Grita el silencio –Cumbia Ninja (Jeremy x Mike)**

Conoció al rubio de ojos azules cuando entro buscando trabajo como guardia diurno, el jefe le ordenó que le apoyara al iniciar, cosa que el pelinegro de ojos como carbón acepto de mala manera.

Los primeros días fueron desesperante, el rubio era tímido, y tartamudeaba demasiado, siempre le llamaba por _Señor_ cuando era más que obvio que tenían la misma edad, mas sin embargo nunca le llegó a faltar el respeto y tenían gustos parecidos, llego el punto en que le empezó a tomar aprecio, y a ambos los cambiaron al turno nocturno.

Aparte de que tenían que sobrevivir, tenía que tranquilizar al rubio que lloraba, cada día que pasaba notaba al rubio perder el brillo de sus ojos, y dejo de hablar con todo mundo, incluso con él, eso le molesto… le había tomado cariño al muchacho.

Una tarde paso a recogerlo, sin avisar, para llevarlo al trabajo, cuando llego a la casa del joven, encontró algo que le heló el corazón y aumento su ira, una mujer de apariencia desaliñada forcejeaba con Jeremy, entre los insultos del mayor destacaba la palabra "idiota" y "maricón", frenó el auto lo más rápido que pudo y bajo quedando en medio de la pelea, abrazó al más bajo, recibiendo varios golpes en su espalda por parte de la mujer que tenía una fuerza increíble, llego rápido al coche y subió al rubio, sin esperar otro golpe entro al auto y arrancó dejando a Jeremy en un estado de shock, mientras manejaba observaba de reojo a su acompañante, tenía el labio partido y algunos moratones en cara y ojos.

Entraron al establecimiento y llegaron directo a la oficina, Mike comenzó a curar al rubio de manera rápida, al final estaba limpiando el labio cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mike- susurro el rubio con la voz cortada –te…tenía mucho miedo- dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar- dijo con voz decidida.

Cuando el rubio le observo sorprendido, Mike asintió de manera decisiva y sin esperar respuesta hizo algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, tumbo en la mesa al rubio y lo besó.

-Tu corazón me grita… voy a enamorarte hasta que seas mío- susurro el mayor.

El momento se alargó toda la noche, y ambos jamás se separaron.

 **6) Así es la vida- Reyli (Freddy x OC) Animatronico de forma humana**

Y todavía no se explicaba como él, Freddy Fazbear, el animatronico más sanguinario, se encontraba ahí, en la oficina, besando a la nueva guardia, una joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, su base de datos la recordaba, Alice Annette, y el jamás olvidaría a esa niña que vio crecer, ahora tenía 21, sabía que él era su favorito y a él le gustaba esa niña tierna que, aun a esa edad y con un cuerpo envidiable, no dejaba de desprender un aura infantil.

La joven no parecía molestarle lo que hacía con ella, al contrario intentaba corresponder el beso de manera torpe, sus besos ya no eran nada relajados, había deseo en ellos, decidió que eso no podía continuar, no era correcto, la soltó y salió de la oficina dejando a la joven confundida.

Durante el día le toco verla con una vestido rosa, con un joven, piel bronceada, pelo rubio y ojos azules, camisa blanca y pantalón negro venia abrazando por los hombros a la joven y reían sonoramente, comieron y bromearon un rato antes de marcharse, que descarada, tener pareja y haber aceptado gustosa los besos que le proporciono la noche anterior, además sentía una punzada en su pecho y ganas de alejar a la pareja.

La segunda noche llegó y la joven apareció de nuevo, seguida de mismo muchacho, esta vez venia usando la camisa del joven y debajo unos shorts que si le debían pertenecer, el sentimiento en su pecho aumento al grado de ser molesto.

-Te dije que no me mojaras- comento ella risueña mientras el otro la despeinaba.

-Estabas muy seria, y no querías divertirte- comento el otro pasándole una bolsa, al parecer era de una tienda de ropa.

-Espérame 5 minutos y regreso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rumbo al baño.

Luego de esos 5 minutos regreso, ahora usaba unos tenis negros, camiseta justa color azul y los shorts.

Le regreso la camisa y al final se despidieron con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Cuando giro la vista de vuelta al local noto un celular donde el joven se había sentado y salió corriendo con él en la mano –Jeremy… ¡Primo!-

Al momento su cabeza giro sorprendido, y el sentimiento en su pecho desapareció.

-Mmm, Boss estaba celoso- murmuro Chica a su espalda.

Cuando la guardia regreso y entro a la oficina les prohibió a los demás acercarse.

Digamos que el asunto esta vez no solo se quedó en besos. Pero que importa, la vida es así y algo bueno hizo en otra vida para merecer lo que ocurrió esa y las demás noches.

 **7) Addicted to you- Avincii (Frexy o Freddy x Foxy) Animatrónicos animales**

El zorro pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de sus cortinas, observando el escenario, más bien, observando al oso de ojos azules que cantaba para los niños.

Y no sabía porque, pero se había vuelto un adicto a él, quizá le comenzó a gustar cuando comenzó a apoyarle después de que le dejaran fuera del show, le dolía y mucho, pero al menos en las noche la compañía del simple portador de la galera le alegraba un poco.

Esa noche no era la excepción, al llegar el turno nocturno, el oso se presentó como de costumbre, pero esta vez se veía decaído, esto puso en alerta al zorro, cuando el castaño se recostó a un lado de él y le abrazo noto las lágrimas de aceite que salían del ojiazul, alarmándose se incoó a un lado de él.

-Freddy, ¿qué ocurre?- susurro con tranquilidad.

-Nos… Nos quieren quitar, el jefe quiere traer de nuevo a los Toys- susurró el oso mientras las lágrimas descendían lentamente.

-Al menos…- el pelirrojo no termino la frase porque se encontró siendo besado por el más bajo.

-Al menos… estaremos juntos-

 **8) Ella y yo – Aventura ft Don Omar (Toy Bonnie x Chica x Bonnie) Humanos.**

Aunque no lo pareciera, los Toys y los Olds habían hecho las paces, ahora cada quien se entretenía con su otra versión, al grado que los romances no se hacían esperar, la polluela Old se encontraba en un "leve" dilema, nadie tenía dudas de que la mejor pareja que existía era la de ella con su compañero, el guitarrista morado, el problemas se suscitó cuando el peli celeste se le declaró mientras Bonnie se encontraba en reparación.

Pero todo se desencadeno en una serie de encuentros furtivos entre la polluela y el conejo celeste.

Poco a poco la culpa carcomía al conejo de mejillas sonrojadas, quien temiendo por su amistad con el otro guitarrista decidió decírselo. El peor error.

A fin de cuenta el asunto termino con una pelea entre ambos conejos donde el Old termino dejando a la pareja, aunque el otro se disculpaba y admitía que todo fue un error, pero no podían ganar los 3.

Cualquier cosa podía dolerle, pero que tu mejor amigo te traicione es lo más doloroso, y la manera en que los veía juntos le dolía, imaginar todo lo que hicieron mientras el no estuvo le daño en el fondo.

Todo por una traición, el peli celeste perdió un amigo… por la tentación.

 **Hola, que les pareció este pequeño reto que leí, les pido dejen un review para mi primer fic de FNAF, aunque tenía idea de publicarlo antes, estuve abandonando mi página, pues no tengo internet en casa y tengo algunos problemas personales, pero sigo cruzando mis dedos para que pronto llegue, quizá 2 meses más… PERO BUENO, espero me dejen un review, me haría muy feliz, sin más me despido, esperando que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que publique de nuevo XD, sin más CHAITO, BYE, ADIOS, GOODBYE, SAYONARA ok ya me callo XD.**

 **Deja un review y te doy galletitas ^u^**


End file.
